


bravery

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he had always retreated to the darkness, but sakura fought her way towards the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bravery

They all continually put their lives on the line, and so they all were brave in the face of death.  Sasuke had seen the Kohona 12 falter and break, but he wasn’t sure he was able to accuse them of cowardice.  They were brave.  

Sakura was the same.  He could hazily remember her throwing herself in front of demons for him at the cost of her own life.  At the time the decision had puzzled him, just as it did now.  Sure, Sakura said she “loved” him all the time, but he’d never believed it more than that moment, when she hadn’t said anything at all.  

From her silent confession armed with just a kunai knife, Sakura had grown stronger.  He knew she’d risked more than he might ever know for others he might not ever meet.  It was strange, he felt as if their relationship spanned a lifetime, and yet he hadn’t been able to read past the first couple chapters in her story.  To think, or rather know, that Sakura had lived a life so separate from him was unsettling...even if he had chosen the path himself.  

Whatever he thought about her, she was far separate from him now.  He couldn’t pretend that she was still his.  As he did with everyone else, he’d put his guard up around her.  

It was lucky that Sakura was braver than he was.

While Sasuke would easily risk his life for his goals, Sakura had always risked her life for others.  She did so openly and unapologetically.  Weakness for others was something he still concealed, but Sakura had unabashedly worn that “weakness” like a badge of honor from the age of twelve.  It was a different kind of bravery, less about split decisions and more about what one valued.  

It wasn’t until he fell in love with her that he realized that.  

Perhaps he’d fallen for her simply because she was the bravest person he’d met.  She’d never hesitated in her love due to rejection or loss.  After all, he’d brushed her off more often than words could detail.  But she’d simply smile and move along like she didn’t have a burden to carry.  When she waved at him in the street, Sasuke guessed she’d been working an all night shift at the hospital, but her smile looked bright as always.

He had always retreated to the darkness, but Sakura fought her way towards the light.  It was intimidating.  Naturally, he wanted to know more of it.  

But, as he had to keep reminding himself, he was no longer hers.  

So he’d watch her from afar if their paths crossed.  He’d sometimes find her in the library on quiet nights, and he’d become part of the background to keep her time off peaceful.  He’d go out to dinner with her and the rest of team seven; eventually “dinner” evolved into them going on a mission or two.  

Then came training together.  Then came her laughter ringing beside him on days off.  Once or twice, he’d not-so-accidentally injured himself during spars with Naruto to see her (the dobe swore he was slipping, but was at a loss when Sasuke didn’t bother to correct him).  

Maybe Sakura hadn’t been a part of his story for awhile, but more than anything, he wanted to rewrite her back in.  But he couldn’t quite find the words to reintroduce her.  

They were walking home after training that evening when she suddenly slowed her pace.  Naruto and Sai had already headed off to their own apartments, but Sakura and Sasuke had a little further walk home.  Sasuke certainly didn’t mind the change of pace; loathe as he was to admit it, even he realized that he treasured moments alone with her.  

Idle conversation passed between them for the next few moments.  He’d actually managed to make her laugh, and was feeling quite pleased until the smile slipped off her face.  Something more serious, more determined, took hold.

“Sasuke-kun, I love you.”  She did not apologize for her feelings, and didn’t look the least bit remorseful as she stared into his eyes.  The fear of rejection and loss was still there, but she didn’t ignore it; she risked it to find something greater.  

For what would not be the first or last time, he thanked the gods that Sakura was braver than he was.  


End file.
